Many different types of machines operate by transferring power from a power source in the form of rotational motion to a driven element to assist in performing the particular function of the machine. In many machines that operate in this manner, a rotating drive shaft rotates a driven shaft that is operably connected to the drive shaft.
In order to couple a drive shaft to a driven shaft, many different types and constructions for the power transmission couplings have been developed. The coupling securely engages the drive shaft to the driven that such that the rotation of the drive shaft is effectively transferred to the driven shaft so that the machine including the drive and driven shafts can operate to perform the desired function.
One concern with couplings of this type is the ability of the coupling to be easily and quickly engaged and disengaged, such as when the machine needs to be serviced, without the need for additional tools or implements to perform that function. In particular, many prior art couplings incorporate linear splined engagement mating surfaces, which is a tedious and difficult mechanism for interconnecting the coupling for its intended use in securing the drive and driven shafts to one another. A known disadvantage of splined interconnecting is the need for tight tolerances between mating surfaces to eliminate the possibility of vibration within the coupling assembly as it rotates. This need for tight tolerances predicates a deliberately precise engagement of the hubs, which is a detriment to the operator while attempting to support, control and install the driving hub and drive shaft to the driven hub.
Furthermore, in conjunction with radial groove (on the driven hub)-to-ball bearing-capturing of the coupling hubs, another disadvantage of splined interconnecting is that the entire set of linear splines must re-engage upon passing by the radial groove, because the radial groove interrupts the splines. Even slight misfit or misalignment of mating splines then causes considerable difficulty when attempting to complete the connection of the hubs.
Thus, there exists a need for a coupling construction that provides a simple and easy to engage/disengage construction for the selective interconnection of a drive shaft and a driven shaft for power transmission therebetween.